Modern computing systems are comprised of a combination of hardware and software, and software providers commonly issue new releases of such software as they find and fix software errors as features of the software are added or removed. Testing the new software releases prior to implementation is critical to ensure that no new problems are introduced to customers; however, it is often difficult to replicate the same usage patterns and hardware, software, and environmental conditions of the live environment within the testing environment. Furthermore, deploying new software releases often require downloading and/or installing an entire software package, even when only minor changes have been made to the software or when the particular device may already have most of the software of the software package already stored on the device. Additionally, even after testing has been performed, when the new software is released to the live environment, there may be a significant period of downtime where affected users and computer systems are unable to perform important tasks while the new releases are being installed and configured within the live environment.